Life is Strange
}} Life is Strange is a video game series set out to revolutionize story-based choice and consequences games. Core elements of the franchise are the presentation of authentic and relatable characters and relationships as well as tackling real world issues and complicated subjects (such as loss, grief, depression, bullying and suicide) and raising awareness for these. Plot LiS: Season 1 = Episode 1: Chrysalis On October 7, Max finds out she can rewind time when she uses it to save her old friend Chloe from being shot by Nathan Prescott. They later reunite and Max senses that a storm is coming after getting premonitions. Episode 2: Out Of Time On October 8, Max tries to find out more about her ability to rewind time, and finds out the reason for Kate's sudden change in mood and behavior. Chloe tests out Max's rewind power intensively and Max starts to discover the limits on her ability. Max will eventually discover the ability to stop time itself to save her friend Kate from a suicide attempt. Episode 3: Chaos Theory On October 8, Max and Chloe’s investigation into Rachel Amber’s disappearance lead them to break into Blackwell Academy after dark, searching for answers. It’s here and in the following day, they discover that Rachel kept many secrets and was not the person Chloe thought she knew. Max meanwhile discovers she has another power that brings with it some devastating consequences. Episode 4: Dark Room In an alternative timeline created by Max's actions to save Chloe's father, William, Max learns the consequences of her abilities and changes things back to the way they were. In the original timeline, Max and Chloe work together to piece evidence that Nathan Prescott drugged Kate and is going to strike again at the Vortex Club Party. They discover the Dark Room and Rachel Amber's whereabouts, and get outmaneuvered by the real culprit. Episode 5: Polarized Trapped in the Dark Room, Max must escape and rewind to save Chloe from the gunshot by Mr. Jefferson. Finding out Nathan was killed, Max eventually finds a way to reunite with Chloe. Max is confronted with the devastating consequences of her actions over the week and her biggest fears, and in the end, is left with two choices: Sacrificing Chloe, saving Arcadia Bay and her friends, but Chloe ends up dead; or sacrificing Arcadia Bay, presumably killing all her friends, but leaving Chloe alive. The two leave the town's ruins in Chloe's truck shortly after the town's destruction. |-|LiS: Before the Storm = Episode 1: Awake On May 6, Chloe Price sneaks off to the old mill and trash-talks her way into a Firewalk concert. After a confrontation with two men, she is rescued by schoolmate Rachel Amber. After reuniting at school the next morning, Chloe and Rachel decide to stow away on a cargo train that takes them to lookout point. After looking through the viewfinder, Rachel is suddenly determined to get drunk by drinking previously stolen wine. After moving on to the scrapyard, Chloe confront Rachel about the mood change. Rachel leaves and Chloe discovers the family car her father was killed in. Rachel later discloses that she had witnessed her father cheating on her mother via the viewfinder. In a rage, Rachel burns a family photo in a trash bin, then angrily kicks it over, lighting a nearby tree on fire. Episode 2: Brave New World Beginning on the morning of May 8, Chloe and Rachel attend a meeting with Principal Wells and their parents where Chloe faces suspension/expulsion from Blackwell Academy. After the meeting, David announces his intention to move in with Joyce; upset, Chloe angrily leaves and walks to the junkyard. There she starts fixing an old truck until Rachel appears for a short while, before leaving to get ready for her performance in The Tempest later that night. Shortly after Rachel leaves, Frank arrives and instructs Chloe to help him collect a debt from Drew North by breaking into his room at Blackwell Academy. Whilst in Drew's room Chloe is disturbed by Mikey and then Drew, who is then confronted by Frank's boss Damon Merrick. Chloe then attends backstage at the school production where she witnesses Victoria attempting to sabotage Rachel's performance, or, if Rachel was removed from the play by Wells, Victoria will be getting ready for her performance. Shortly after, due to a missing cast member, Chloe is pushed into performing in the play opposite Rachel. After the play, Chloe and Rachel walk back to the Amber residence, intent on leaving Arcadia Bay that night; however, when Rachel's dad spots her in the house, they end up staying for dinner, and a revelation around who that mysterious woman Chloe and Rachel saw with Mr. Amber comes out. Episode 3: Hell Is Empty The woman, Sera is revealed to be Rachel's mother and Rachel is determined to meet her despite Mr. Amber's attempts to keep the woman out of her life. Rachel and Chloe are supposed to meet Frank to learn more about Sera. At the junkyard an unexpected Damon Merrick also shows up. The conversation gets heated and Rachel gets stabbed and hospitalized. Chloe finds out Rachel's father hired Damon to keep Sera away but Chloe learns that Sera's life is in danger and rushes to save her at the mill. Frank arrives to save both Chloe and Sera from Damon. Sera urges Chloe to never let Rachel know the truth of her father's action and their meeting. Leaving Chloe with a choice to lie to Rachel or to tell her the truth. Episode Bonus: Farewell (TBA) Characters :Main Characters :Chloe Price :Kate Marsh :Mark Jefferson :Max Caulfield :Nathan Prescott :Rachel Amber :Victoria Chase :Warren Graham :Notable Supporting Characters :Alyssa Anderson :Brooke Scott :Dana Ward :David Madsen :Frank Bowers :Joyce Price :Juliet Watson :William Price Ships Het :Amberbower — the ship between Frank Bowers and Rachel Amber :Amberscott — the ship between Nathan Prescott and Rachel Amber :Chasescott — the ship between Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase :Caulscott — the ship between Max Caulfield and Nathan Prescott :Grahamfield — the ship between Max Caulfield and Warren Graham :Jefferamber — the ship between Mark Jefferson and Rachel Amber :Jefferchase — the ship between Mark Jefferson and Victoria Chase :Jefferfield — the ship between Max Caulfield and Mark Jefferson :Marshgraham — the ship between Warren Graham and Kate Marsh :Marshscott — the ship between Nathan Prescott and Kate Marsh :Myerscott — the ship between Nathan Prescott and Samantha Myers :Pricebower — the ship between Frank Bowers and Chloe Price :Pricescott — the ship between Nathan Prescott and Chloe Price :Scottham — the ship between Brooke Scott and Warren Graham :Wardscott — the ship between Nathan Prescott and Dana Ward Slash :Grahamscott — the ship between Warren Graham and Nathan Prescott :Jefferscott — the ship between Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott :Jonescott — the ship between Nathan Prescott and Hayden Jones :Hampdenscott — the ship between Nathan Prescott and Eliot Hampden Femslash :Amberprice — the ship between Chloe Price and Rachel Amber :Amberfield — the ship between Max Caulfield and Rachel Amber :Chasefield — the ship between Max Caulfield and Victoria Chase :Marshchase — the ship between Victoria Chase and Kate Marsh :Chaseprice — the ship between Chloe Price and Victoria Chase :Marshfield — the ship between Max Caulfield and Kate Marsh :Marshprice — the ship between Chloe Price and Kate Marsh :Pricefield — the ship between Max Caulfield and Chloe Price :Wardson — the ship between Dana Ward and Juliet Watson Poly :Amberpricefield — the ship between Max Caulfield, Chloe Price and Rachel Amber :Chasepricefield — the ship between Max Caulfield, Victoria Chase and Chloe Price :Marshpricefield — the ship between Max Caulfield, Chloe Price and Kate Marsh Cargo :Frank-N-Beans — the ship between Frank Bowers and beans Fanon Due to the game's tight focus on its two female leads, Max and Chloe, femslash dominates the fandom shipping activity. Unsurprisingly, this has made Max Caulfield/Chloe Price the juggernaut pairing of the fandom. The other main femslash pairings include Max Caulfield/Victoria Chase and Max Caulfield/Kate Marsh. With the release of Before the Storm (the prequel to LIS), Chloe Price/Rachel Amber have become a huge fan favorite. Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott also has a sizable slash following. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Life Is Strange tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : : List